The Girl Who Came Back
by BHappy107
Summary: Sasha was best friends with Jake and Lucas...until she moved to NYC when they were 14. Now Sasha moves back...read to find out what happens
1. Back in Town

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill, but I created Sasha.  
  
Sasha Gibbons was best friends with Jake and Lucas. They did everything together. They were the best of friends until Sasha's dad got a new job in New York City and she had to move. She moved away at the end of freshman year; one year before Jake got Nikki pregnant had Jenny. Recently, her parents got a divorce, and Sasha chose to move back to Tree Hill with her mother. She knows nothing about Jenny or the recent drama that has been taking place. See what happens when she comes back....  
  
"Honey, it'll be okay. Just relax. Everybody will be so happy to see you again, I promise", said 17-year-old Sasha Gibbons' mom, reassuringly.  
But Sasha couldn't relax. She was finally coming back home to Tree Hill where she belonged. In her opinion, New York was horrible. Even though her father's job paid a lot, she lived in the Upper East Side for 3 years and she went to the most exclusive boarding school in the state, she had still hated it. The people there were snobby, bitchy, brats and most of them were druggies. Sasha just never felt like she fit in there. She had no real friends. Mr. Gibbons tried to win Sasha's heart over by giving her one credit card after another, but it just never worked. Like her, Mrs. Gibbons was also miserable and when she found out about Mr. Gibbons' affair with his secretary, she immediately filed for divorce.  
Now Sasha was on a plane back to Tree Hill, about to see her best friends, Lucas and Jake for the first time in 3 years. She flipped through the scrapbook they had made her when she moved away. Seeing the pictures of them playing basketball, her on the sidelines cheering them on, brought tears to her eyes. She quickly dried her eyes and put the scrapbook away, pulling out the latest issue of Seventeen. She flipped to an article titled "Find the best Bikini for Your Body" and began reading.  
  
Three Hours Later, Sasha and her mom arrived at their new home; a cozy, 3 bedroom house with a big backyard.  
"Ok sweetie, let's make ourselves at home", said her mom.  
Sasha opened the front door and headed inside. She was surprised to find all their furniture already there.  
"I called ahead and had it arranged. So, what dya think?"  
"It's great mom. Feels like home already."  
"Ok honey, our refridgerator hasn't arrived yet, so we don't have any food yet. Could you do me a favor and go into town and pick up some Chinese?" said her mom, tossing her the car keys.  
"Sure mom."  
  
That evening, after dinner, Sasha unpacked all her belongings. Her mom informed her that school began tomorrow bright and early. Sasha picked out some clothes, brushed her teeth and went to bed. She slept, wondering about what tomorrow was going to be like... 


	2. Old friends, New secrets

Sasha woke up at 5am, bright and early. She was so nervous about today. Just the thought of seeing Jake and Lucas again gave her butterflies in her stomach. She hopped out of bed and put on a white tank top and a denim miniskirt. As she brushed her hair, she felt herself relaxing. Everything was going to be fine...  
  
After a big breakfast of pancakes and a pep talk from her mom, Sasha grabbed her backpack and walked the 4 blocks to school. When she got there, she immediately saw some familiar faces, but no one seemed to recognize her. No sign of Lucas or Jake so far. She headed through the familiar front door and into the main office. The secretary handed her a schedule. Homeroom: Rm 202 Sasha nervously went into the room and took a seat. No one else was there yet.... Within 10 minute, more people began to enter. A couple of kids gave her odd looks, but Sasha tuned them out.  
"Everybody, we have a new student named Sasha Gibbons. I hope you will all make an effort to make her feel welcome at Tree Hill High", said the teacher in a perky mood. When the bell rang, Sasha headed to her first period class, AP Lit.  
She introduced herself to the teacher and took a seat near the back. Suddenly her heart started beating faster. It was Lucas. Sasha was surprised to see how tall he was. She was about to go say hi to him, but the bell cut her off.  
  
Lucas Scott walked into class, feeling extremely tired. He had barely got any sleep last night, finishing all his homework. He took his seat next to Haley in the front. Mr. Mack stood at his podium and made an announcement.  
"Guys, we have a new student. She just moved here from New York. Please welcome Sasha Gibbons."  
When he heard that name, his head perked up.  
"Are you okay?" asked Haley.  
"Um yeah, I'm fine", Lucas replied, turning his head. He couldn't see her. Still, he knew it was Sasha.  
"Ok everyone, we will continue work on our research papers.", said Mr. Mack, and with that sat down at his desk and began reading his newspaper.  
Lucas got up and walked towards her. She was looking through her bag for something. He sat down next to her.  
"Sasha?"  
"Hey Lucas!"  
"Oh my god. How have you been?"  
"Ugh...horrible. New York sucked."  
"Sorry to hear that. Well its great that you're back.."  
"Mr. Scott, please stop the conversation and get to work on you're research paper. Don't forget, it's due next Thursday", said Mr. Mack loudly.  
"Sorry", said Lucas, walking back to his seat. Haley gave him a weird look. "I'll explain later"  
After 40 long minutes, the bell rang. He told Sasha to meet him for lunch.  
"What about Jake? He still lives here right?" she asked.  
"Oh yea", Lucas said uncomfortably, "You'll meet him at lunch too"  
"Ok bye!"  
When lunch came around, Lucas went to his usual table and saw Nathan there.  
"Hey, where's Haley"  
"She'll be right back" Nathan responded.  
"Ok"  
"Have you seen the new girl? She's in my Chemistry class."  
"Yeah" said Lucas casually, eager to hear Nathan's opinion of Sasha, "I have lit with her."  
"Damn, she's hot. And she's really smart too."  
Nathan's remarks made Lucas think. He never thought of it before, but Sasha had grown up pretty nicely. With her light brown hair and amazing figure, Lucas couldn't stop thinking about her.  
"Earth to Lucas" said Sasha, taking a seat next to him. Nathan raised his eyebrows and gave Lucas a look.  
"Hey", he said, looking at her differently. Then he snapped out of it. "Oh this is Nathan by the way."  
Sasha politely smiled at Nathan. She saw the girl Lucas was sitting with in lit class take a seat next to Nathan and kiss him.  
"This is Haley. Oh and here comes Jake" said Lucas.  
Sasha dropper her bag, ran to Jake and gave him a huge hug that almost knocked him over.  
"Hey Sasha. I haven't seen you in 3 years", said Jake, smiling...  
  
After lunch, they agreed to meet after-school to catch up some more. Jake couldn't believe he was seeing Sasha after all those years. He had missed her so much. When she moved away, him, Lucas and her had been the best of friends. He couldn't wait until that afternoon. They were all going to meet at his house....uh oh. Thinking about it made Jake feel sick to his stomach. Sasha didn't know anything about his 9-month old daughter, Jenny....  
  
After school, Sasha and Lucas went to Jake's house. As she entered, all her childhood memories came back to her. The three of them running around, with water guns, soaking each other.... those were the good old days. They sat down on the couch and suddenly Sasha heard what sounded like a child's cry. She glanced at Jake, confused, but he had a look of panic on his face.  
"Guys, who was that?"  
Both Lucas and Jake looked at each other nervously.  
"Umm..." Lucas began.  
"Its ok, I'll tell her."  
"Tell me what?"  
"I don't know how to say it Sasha but one year after you left, I began dating this girl named Nikki. And things got pretty serious and next thing you know, she was pregnant. Our daughter Jenny was born last spring and Nikki took off."  
"Oh." That was all she could say. She was in shock. Jake? A Child?  
After what seemed like forever, she spoke.  
"How come you never told me?" she said, her voice quivering.  
"Well what was I supposed to say? Oh hi Sasha. How's New York? Oh yeah, by the way, I got my girlfriend Nikki pregnant and had a baby girl. Bye now", Jake said sarcastically, his voice rising with every word.  
"You should have told me", she said, tears slipping down her face, "I would have understood. I was your best friend Jake."  
"God, is it my fault you left and came back without any warning. I never told you because I never thought I'd see you again. And then, bam! You show up out of nowhere senior year."  
"Umm, guys. I think I'll go home" Lucas said uncomfortably and left.  
"Yeah me too. I'm out of here. Goodbye Jake. It was nice seeing you again" Sasha cried and ran out the door. She ran all the way home, ran up to her room and just lay in her bed thinking about what Jake said....  
  
After Sasha and Lucas left, Jake felt horrible. He took Jenny, who had woken up from her nap, in his arms and sat on the couch. He stared at the TV screen for hours, not really listening... 


	3. Home Sweet Home

Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
That evening...Sasha sat on her bed, aimlessly flipping through a magazine when she heard the front door open.  
"Sasha, honey I'm home", called out her mom, "I've got some groceries, could you help me?"  
"Sure", she replied, heading down to help.  
After the groceries were put away, they ordered pizza for dinner. When Sasha heard the doorbell ring, assuming it was the pizza guy, grabbed the money and opened the door.  
She counted the money one more time and was about to hand it to the guy. When she looked up, instead, she saw Jake.  
"Oh, umm. Hi" she said uncomfortably.  
"Sasha, we need to talk," he said firmly.  
"Okay", she said, "Mom, I'm going over to Jake's house. I'll be back by 9"  
As soon as she stepped out the door, Jake began "Look Sasha, I'm really sorry I never told you about Jenny, it was my fault. You were right, you were my best friend and you deserved to know, regardless of where you lived."  
Sasha smiled hesitantly. "Its okay. I know it was tough on you. I mean, you were only 16 years old. You must have been so scared", she said. "You know what, if you ever need any help with Jenny, babysitting or whatever, just ask. I'm always there for you." Jake smiled, as the continued walking.  
They shortly arrived at a local bar and stepped inside. Jake led the way to the back, where at a table sat Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Peyton.  
"So Sasha, now that we're okay, welcome to Tree Hill, again!" Jake said.  
"Jake! You're so sneaky, you had this whole thing planned, didn't you?"  
"Yeah", he said, still smiling.  
Sasha took a deep breath and sat down. She finally felt like she was back home. 


	4. Nikki returns

The next few days at school went by normally. Sasha had developed a routine. After school, Jake and Lucas went to the riverside to play basketball everyday. While they played, she watched Jenny and finished her homework. Afterwards, they hung out at Jake's until it got late.  
One day, they were all at Jake's, when the doorbell rang. Sasha got up to get it because Lucas and Jake were deeply engrossed into the basketball game on TV. When she opened the door with Jenny in her arms, she saw an unfamiliar face. It was a girl with brown hair and arched eyebrows that looked rude.  
"Well, well, well. Does Jake have a new girlfriend that I don't know about", she said.  
"Excuse me?" Sasha said. She turned her head into the living room and called out, "Jake, um, do you know who this is?"  
The girl ignored Sasha and stepped inside. She walked over to where Jake and Lucas were. "Jake, we need to talk. Now."  
Jake looked up and saw Nikki giving him an evil stare. As Sasha watched from behind, she slowly put the pieces together. So, this was Jenny's mother. What was she doing here? Jake had said she had left when Jenny was born...  
"Nikki, we've been through this already. You can't have Jenny."  
"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "Jake, I'm sick of you pushing me around. I'm taking this to court. I'm gonna get my daughter back and there's nothing you can do about it." With that, she left, slamming the door behind her.  
The three of them looked at each other, speechlessly.  
"Whoa Jake. I know you warned me she was a bitch, but I had no idea she was this bad."  
"Yeah, she's horrible", said Lucas.  
"What am I gonna do? I can't lose Jenny", said Jake. "And if she does take this to court, I can't hire a lawyer. What if the judge sides with her? I don't think I'll be able to handle it."  
Sasha rubbed his back affectionately. "My uncle, who lives in Virginia is a lawyer. I think I could get him to help."  
"Do you really think so?" asked Jake.  
"What if Nikki says that Jenny doesn't have a motherly figure in her life?" asked Lucas, thinking hard.  
"Well, Sasha could be considered a motherly figure. She baby-sits and spends a lot of time with Jenny", said Jake.  
"Now we're on to something," said Lucas.  
The three of them continued talking and strategizing until it was late. She said goodbye to Jake and Jenny, and Lucas walked her home.  
  
That night, Jake was feeding Jenny and imagined life without her. What would he do? He just had to win the case...  
  
"Lucas!" Jake called out the next day at school.  
"Hey, any news about Nikki?"  
"Yeah. I'll tell you at lunch, okay?"  
"Ok"  
  
Finally it was lunchtime and Jake felt like he was going to explode. After what seemed like hours, Sasha and Lucas finally got there and took a seat.  
"Ok guys, here's the news. Nikki called last night. She said she's going to court. The case is in two weeks. That doesn't give us much time."  
"Oh my gosh. This is real", said Lucas, feeling overwhelmed.  
"I called my uncle. He said he could come here next Saturday. Sound good?"  
"Yeah, that's great. Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Jenny."  
  
Finally, the day of the case came. Last week Sasha's uncle Joe had arrived and they had gotten right to work. Sasha, along with Jake's parents and Lucas were going to testify. Sasha as the motherly figure and Lucas as the supportive best friend. Jake was so nervous, his palms were all sweaty and his heart was beating a million beats per second. After all the paperwork had been taken care of, they entered the courtroom with Joe.  
  
Karen sat impatiently outside, waiting to know what would happen. She truly felt like Jake would make a good parent. Karen also disliked Nikki strongly, because she reminded her of how Dan had acted when she was pregnant with Lucas.  
  
The case was almost over. Both sides had present their views and it was all up to the judge and jury. Jake had a good feeling in him and hoped that everything would work out. After what seemed like an eternity, the judge came out and declared "I hereby grant Jake Jagelski full custody of his daughter Jennifer Ann Jagelski. Court is adjorned."  
  
Jake felt relieved inside. It was all going to be okay. Jenny would stay with him. Sasha came over and gave him a big hug. 


	5. Mixed Feelings

Thanks for the Reviews!  
  
Two weeks have gone by since all the drama with Nikki. Jake now has full custody of Jenny. Now, everyone is stressing out about college.  
  
"Hey Jake, did you get anything in the mail from Duke?" Sasha said, as they walked to the riverside basketball court.  
"No, not yet. The suspense is killing me." As he said this, Jake got a bad feeling in his stomach. Lucas had gotten his letter from UNC and Sasha had already gotten hers from Duke, why hadn't he gotten his? Maybe they didn't want their reputation to be ruined by accepting a teen parent. He tried to get the thoughts out of his head, but it was no good.  
"Jake? Earth to Jake", she said, waving her hands in front of his face.  
He snapped out of it. "Yeah, sorry. What did you say?"  
"I was saying, don't worry. You'll get in." She smiled. They arrived at the basketball court. Jake gave Jenny to Sasha and put his stuff on the bleachers. Sasha took a seat and took out Jenny's bottle.  
Lucas was already there, shooting some hoops with some guys from the team. Jake joined them and they began a quick game. While this was going on, Sasha pulled out the thick brochure from Duke and began reading the class descriptions. She had to sign up for her classes by next Saturday.  
After two hours, the sun began to go down and Sasha got ready to leave. Jake had to work that night and she was babysitting Jenny.  
"Lucas, are you gonna be home alone tonight?"  
"Yeah. My mom's gonna be working until midnight."  
"So is my mom. Do you want to come over? I have to make myself dinner. I can make you some too."  
"Okay, that would be great."  
  
At home, Lucas and Sasha were in the living room. Lucas was watching television and Sasha was looking through her brochure. After they ate, they watched the basketball game on TV. Sasha fell asleep with her head rested on Lucas' shoulder and the brochures in her arm.  
Around 10, Lucas woke up. He saw Sasha right next to him and carried her upstairs to her room and tucked her in. As he sat next to her on the bed, looking through the brochure, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. What was happening? Was Lucas falling for Sasha?  
  
The next day at school, Sasha caught up with Lucas before homeroom.  
"Hey Lucas. Can you help me with something? I need some help picking my classes for next year and I don't want to ask Jake because he hasn't gotten his acceptance letter yet."  
"Um, yeah. Sure", said Lucas, suddenly feeling uncomfortable around her.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
As they parted, Sasha couldn't help but wonder why Lucas was acting so strange. 


	6. Clarity

Update: Just wanted to clear something up, Sasha isn't dating Jake. Nikki only thought that Sasha was Jake's girlfriend because she was baby-sitting Jenny.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lucas sat in calculus class, impatiently tapping his pencil against the desk. It was his last class of the day, and he really wanted to get home. Well, not to his house, but Sasha's house. His mom was working late again and Sasha was going to make him dinner. Now that Lucas realized his feelings for Sasha, he had to tell her. And it was making him really nervous.  
Finally, the bell rang and Lucas practically ran out of class. On his way to Sasha's locker, he bumped into Haley.  
"Hey you! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. So, have you decided who you're taking to prom?"  
"Um, not really."  
"Ok. Nathan's having a party after prom, be there, okay?" she said, playfully punching him in the arm.  
"Okay. I gotta go now, but I'll see you later."  
  
After he got back from playing basketball, Jake came home. He stopped when he came to the mailbox. The last few days, it had been a disappointment, bringing no news about college. But today was going to be different. He took a deep breath and opened the mailbox. His heart began racing when he saw an envelope marked Duke University. This was it. The contents of this envelope would decide what would happen to Jake's life. Ok, maybe he was being dramatic, but he was too nervous to open it.  
He went inside, still holding the unopened envelope in his hands, which were beginning to get clammy. It was now or never. He ripped it open and pulled out a single sheet of paper. It read Congratulations Mr. Jagelski, you have been accepted into Duke University for the 2004-2005 year. We apologize for the delay due to some missing files at the admissions office. Please notify us of your decision no later than May 23rd. If you accept, further information will be sent to you shortly.  
Not realizing he had been holding his breath while reading the letter, Jake exhaled deeply. It was all going to be fine.  
  
Around 6pm, Lucas entered Sasha's house, feeling very nervous. He let himself in through the front door, which she had left open for him. Inside, he found Sasha cooking something on the stove. She was just wearing sweatpants and a tank top, but Lucas felt she looked so beautiful. She turned around and addressed him.  
"Hey, I'm making pasta. It'll just take 20 minutes. Can you feed this to Jenny?" she said, handing him some baby food.  
"Okay, sure."  
He sat down on the couch and fed Jenny. Then he put her in her crib and turned the TV on. Sasha brought them food. After they ate, they watched TV. Lucas couldn't take it any longer.  
"Sasha." he began, but he just kissed her instead. At first, she didn't respond, but after a few seconds, she kissed him back. After making out for a while, they slowly parted.  
"Sasha, will you go prom with me?" he asked, nervous of what her reaction would be.  
She smiled sweetly. "Of course I will", she said kissing him again. 


End file.
